Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (Overall ICRC Summary and Personnel) PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): The mission of the Center for Injury Research and Policy (CIRP) is the prevention and control of fatal and nonfatal injury (unintentional and intentional) and related disability among children and adolescents. With innovative research as its core, CIRP works to continually improve the scientific understanding of the epidemiology, biomechanics, prevention, acute treatment and rehabilitation of injuries. CIRP serves as a pioneer by translating cutting edge injury research into education, policy, programs, and advances in clinical care. CIRP's structure and culture foster integrated interdisciplinary collaboration among its world-class team of research scientists, staff, and partners, including government agencies, non-governmental organizations, public and private sector entities, community groups, professionals, parents, and other stakeholders. CIRP is widely recognized as an effective voice and change agent for pediatric injury prevention and control, and plays a critical role as a resource at local to global levels for translation of injury research into practice. CIRP's administrative core provides leadership, oversight and support through effective communication, fostering a positive culture of collaborative productivity, professional development of faculty and staff, and effective monitoring, evaluation and quality improvement feedback for center actvities. CIRP's outreach core facilitates translation of research into practice through collaborative partnerships; leadership in advocacy, consultation, and technical assistance; and development, dissemination, and promotion of use of high quality, evidenced-based, pediatric injury prevention information and resources. CIRP's training and education core provides training and education opportunities to students at undergraduate, graduate and post-graduate levels to prepare the next generation of injury prevention professionals, and to public health and other professionals to promote an interdisciplinary approach to this public health problem at local to global levels. CIRP's research core facilitates high-quality research, which will fill important gaps in our knowledge and lead to the prevention and control of pediatric injuries through translation into effective education, policies, programs, and other interventions. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Prevention of injuries among children and adolescents deserves special focus and attention, because injuries are the leading cause of death and acquired disability among our nation's youth, and because children have unique anatomic, physiologic, psychological, and other developmental characteristics and needs that require different strategies and interventions for effective injury prevention and control, when compared with adults. PROJECT/PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/Performance Site Format Page) Project/Performance Site Primary Location Organizational Name: Center for Injury Research and Policy, The Research Institute, Nationwide Children's Hosp DUNS: Street 1: 700 Children's Drive Street 2: City: Columbus County: Franklin State: Ohio Province: Country: USA Zip/Postal Code: 43205 Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: Additional Project/Performance Site Location Organizational Name: DUNS: Street 1: Street 2: City: County: State: Province: Country: Zip/Postal Code: Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 2 Form Page 2 Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (Overall ICRC Summary and Personnel) SENIOR/KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Program Director(s)/Principal Investigator(s). List all other senior/key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Smith, Gary A., MD, DrPH smithga Children's Hospital Principal Investigator Comstock, R, Dawn, PhD ComstocD Children's Hospital Co-investigator McKenzie, Lara Beth, PhD trifilettiL Children's Hospital Co-investigator Xiang, Huiyun, MD, PhD xiangh Children's Hospital Co-investigator Baker, David, PharmD Children's Hospital Co-investigator Casavant, Marcel, MD Children's Hospital Co-investigator Collins, Christy Children's Hospital Project Manager Fields, Sarah K., PhD Ohio State University Legal Consultant Manganello, Jennifer, PhD jmanganello University at Albany Co-investigator Smith, Katherine, PhD ksmit103 Johns Hopkins Univ Co-investigator Splaingard, Mark L., MD Children's Hospital Co-investigator OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project Human Embryonic Stem Cells No Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: http://stemcells.nih.gov/research/registry/eligibilityCriteria.asp. Use continuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referenced at this time, include a statement that one from the Registry will be used. Cell Line PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 3 Form Page 2-continued Number the following pages consecutively throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b. Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (Comstock Small Research Project) PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): Several state level concussion policies have been passed or are in development. The content of these policies vary dramatically, the policies vary in the age of young athletes covered by the legislation, and vary in the level of sport covered by the legislation. Although all state level concussion policies have the same goal ? to make sports safer for young athletes by reducing morbidity/mortality associated with concussion ? these differences in policies are very likely to influence their effectiveness. No evaluation of these state level concussion policies has occurred to date. The objective of this research project is to evaluate state concussion policies' effectiveness/outcomes, both those that have already been passed and those that will be passed over the next 5 years, using data from The National High School Sports-Related Injury Surveillance Study (High School RIOTM), currently the only sports-related injury surveillance system capturing concussions in a large national sample of high school athletes. Specific aims are to 1) identify and investigate components of state concussion policy development/passage that may act as effect modifiers which influence their effectiveness (e.g. involvement of community stakeholders, use of data to drive discussions, etc), 2) evaluate the effectiveness of current state concussion policies by comparing pre and post policy passage concussion data and comparing states with and without concussion policies, 3) prospectively evaluate the effectiveness of state level concussion policies passed over the next 5 years, and 4) determine how specific components of state concussion policies (e.g. who is authorized to clear an injured athlete to return to play, are coaches required to take a concussion education course, etc) impact their effectiveness. The practical long term goal of this effort is to reduce the morbidity/mortality associated with concussion among young athletes by identifying the components of the most effective state level concussion policies. An additional long term goal is to identify factors associated with development/passage of state level concussion legislation and effective components of state level concussion legislation that may provide guidance for state level legislative efforts in other injury prevention arenas. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This project is relevant to public heatlh because understanding what compentents of legislative injury prevention policies are most effective will lead to improved effectiveness of future legislative efforts. The project will impact public health by both retrospectively evaluating preveiously passed state level concussion policies and prospectively evaluating policies wich will be pased during the next 5 years. This project is releveant to the CDC NCIPC's mission to reduce morbidity/mortality associated with TBI. PROJECT/PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/Performance Site Format Page) Project/Performance Site Primary Location Organizational Name: DUNS: Street 1: Street 2: City: County: State: Province: Country: Zip/Postal Code: Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: Additional Project/Performance Site Location Organizational Name: DUNS: Street 1: Street 2: City: County: State: Province: Country: Zip/Postal Code: Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 2 Form Page 2 Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (Comstock Small Research Project) SENIOR/KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Program Director(s)/Principal Investigator(s). List all other senior/key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Comstock, R. Dawn ComstocD PI Fields, Sarah K legal consultant Collins, Christy L Project Manager OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project Human Embryonic Stem Cells No Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: http://stemcells.nih.gov/research/registry/eligibilityCriteria.asp. Use continuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referenced at this time, include a statement that one from the Registry will be used. Cell Line PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 3 Form Page 2-continued Number the following pages consecutively throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b. Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (McKenzie Small Research Project) PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): Research findings are typically published in reports and academic journals, venues that are rarely accessed by parents who are a primary target group for such research. Because of this, injury researchers are increasingly active at disseminating and translating research findings through local and national media. While news coverage of pediatric injury studies appears to be a useful way to disseminate information little is known about where parents typically access such information, whether parents understand messages about injury-related studies, whether they further disseminate this information and how they make decisions based on information provided by media sources. There exists, therefore, a critical need to understand how parents access, understand and use pediatric injury news. Our objective in this application is to assess how parents access, understand, react to and further disseminate information from media sources reporting on pediatric injury studies that focus on motor vehicle crashes and use of child safety seats and poisoning prevention and the safe storage of poisons and household cleaners. Upon successful completion of this project it is our expectation that we will have a better understanding of the types of media that parents access, as well as how they understand and use information conveyed in such media to prevent injuries. Aim #1: Determine parents' media access and use patterns to enhance dissemination of pediatric injury research findings; and Aim #2: Evaluate parental understanding of news messages about pediatric injury research findings. A mixed-method approach will be used. We will conduct a nationally representative online survey with 1000 parents of children 0-6 years about media access and use patterns and we will conduct focus groups with 65 parents, in which actual news segments will be used as stimulus material, to evaluate parental understanding of messages and how this varies by health literacy skills. This contribution will be significant because we expect the research will generate valuable information for injury researchers, communication specialists and others who disseminate pediatric injury research findings. The proposed research is innovative because we will make use of actual news segments on pediatric injury research findings. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This research is relevant to public health because the dissemination of injury prevention information is crucial for ensuring that a key audience is informed about safe practices. This will impact public health by ensuring that parents have access to and understand messages provided. Thus, the proposed research is relevant to the CDC's mission that pertains to preventing pediatric injuries and reducing their consequences. PROJECT/PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/Performance Site Format Page) Project/Performance Site Primary Location Organizational Name: DUNS: Street 1: Street 2: City: County: State: Province: Country: Zip/Postal Code: Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: Additional Project/Performance Site Location Organizational Name: DUNS: Street 1: Street 2: City: County: State: Province: Country: Zip/Postal Code: Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 2 Form Page 2 Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (McKenzie Small Research Project) SENIOR/KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Program Director(s)/Principal Investigator(s). List all other senior/key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Lara Beth McKenzie trifilettiL Nationwide Children's co-Principal Investigator Jennifer Manganello jmanganello University at Albany co-Principal Investigator Katherine Smith ksmit103 Johns Hopkins Univ co-Investigator OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project Human Embryonic Stem Cells No Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: http://stemcells.nih.gov/research/registry/eligibilityCriteria.asp. Use continuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referenced at this time, include a statement that one from the Registry will be used. Cell Line PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 3 Form Page 2-continued Number the following pages consecutively throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b. Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (Xiang Small Research Project) PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): Drug overdoses and poisonings have become a major public health problem in Ohio as unintentional drug poisoning surpassed motor vehicle crashes and suicide in 2007 to become the leading cause of injury death in Ohio. Death certificate data and hospital discharge data have been used to describe the burden of drug poisonings in Ohio. However, drug poisoning surveillance based on death records and inpatient hospital discharge data are limited by the timeliness of their data collection and the capability of their ICD-9-based coding system in identifying important prescription drugs. Furthermore, data are lacking about drug poisonings among adolescents and young adults in Ohio. In collaboration with the Ohio's poison control centers and the Ohio Department of Health, we propose to use the national and Ohio poison control centers' data to study drug poisonings among adolescents and young adults aged 10-29 years in Ohio. The specific aims of our proposed project are: 1) to compare 2010 national and Ohio poisoning control centers' data to identify major drugs that are responsible for drug poisonings in adolescents and young adults in Ohio; 2) to assess the trends of drug poisonings in adolescents and young adults from 2000-2011 in Ohio; 3) to compare rate of drug poisonings at the county level and to identify counties that have higher than the state average rate of drug poisonings. Our research activities proposed in aims 1 and 2 is expected to identify the major drugs that are responsible for drug poisonings in Ohio adolescents and young adults. Aim 3 is expected to allow us to identify target areas for future intervention programs. To help translate our research findings into drug poisoning interventions in Ohio, we plan: 1) to disseminate our findings at local stakeholder meetings; 2) to publish a special report; and 3) to submit and publish one peer-reviewed journal article. The proposed project is significant because findings from this project are needed to guide intervention programs to prevent drug overdoses and poisonings among adolescents and young adults in Ohio. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Drug overdoses and poisonings have become a major public health problem in the U.S. in recent years. The proposed research project will provide statistical data about drug poisonings among adolescents and young adults in Ohio, which could be used to guide intervention programs to prevent drug overdoses and poisonings in local communities. PROJECT/PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/Performance Site Format Page) Project/Performance Site Primary Location Organizational Name: Center for Injury Research and Policy DUNS: Street 1: 700 Children's Drive Street 2: City: Columbus County: Franklin State: Ohio Province: Country: USA Zip/Postal Code: 43205 Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: Additional Project/Performance Site Location Organizational Name: DUNS: Street 1: Street 2: City: County: State: Province: Country: Zip/Postal Code: Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 2 Form Page 2 Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (Xiang Small Research Project) SENIOR/KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Program Director(s)/Principal Investigator(s). List all other senior/key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Huiyun Xiang, MD, PhD xiangh Children's Hospital Principal Investigator David Baker, PharmD Children's Hospital Co-investigator Marcel Casavant, MD Children's Hospital Co-investigator OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project Human Embryonic Stem Cells No Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: http://stemcells.nih.gov/research/registry/eligibilityCriteria.asp. Use continuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referenced at this time, include a statement that one from the Registry will be used. Cell Line None PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 3 Form Page 2-continued Number the following pages consecutively throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b. Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (Smith Small Research Project) PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): Being asleep at the time of a residential fire is an important risk factor for fire-related death. Children 5-12 years of age are unlikely to be awakened by a conventional residential tone smoke alarm. However, findings from our preliminary research strongly suggest that an effective and practical alarm for this age group is achievable. Building on our previous work, the objective of the first phase of this study is to determine key smoke alarm characteristics that will awaken children and prompt their escape. The objective of the second phase of this study is to determine the effectiveness of the child voice smoke alarm in awakening older adults 65-84 years of age. Using a randomized, non-blinded, repeated measures, clinical intervention design, the objective of the first phase of the study will be achieved in two linked studies. Study 1 (currently ongoing) will identify the critical elements (i.e., use of child's first name and/or behavior commands in message content) in the maternal voice alarm that are significantly associated with polysomnography- defined awakening and successful completion of simulated escape behaviors by children after awakening from slow wave sleep. Study 2 will take the voice alarm script that was the most successful in Study 1 in awakening and prompting children to perform the simulated escape behaviors, and will compare mother's voice to a female stranger's voice using this script. In addition, a low frequency 520 Hz square wave tone smoke alarm will be included as a stimulus in Study 2 to evaluate the influence of alarm signal frequency on awakening. Study 3 will take the voice alarm script in Study 2 and compare it with a 520 Hz square wave tone smoke alarm and a hybrid (520 Hz square wave tone and voice) alarm in awakening older adults age 65-84 years old from slow wave sleep and prompting their performance of a simulated escape procedure. A conventional residential tone smoke alarm will be the reference stimulus in all three studies. The research is highly innovative, because 1) sleep stage is monitored, which is a critical factor influencing sleep arousal, 2) subjects perform a simulated escape procedure (in addition to awakening, people must escape to survive a residential fire), and 3) the influence of sleep inertia on performance of the escape procedure is assessed. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The proposed research is significant, because it will allow the development, for the first time, of an effective and practical smoke alarm for children and older adults, which would provide an opportunity to reduce fire- related morbidity and mortality. PROJECT/PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use Project/Performance Site Format Page) Project/Performance Site Primary Location Organizational Name: Center for Injury Research and Policy, The Research Institute, Nationwide Children's Hosp DUNS: Street 1: 700 Children's Drive Street 2: City: Columbus County: Franklin State: Ohio Province: Country: USA Zip/Postal Code: 43205 Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: Additional Project/Performance Site Location Organizational Name: DUNS: Street 1: Street 2: City: County: State: Province: Country: Zip/Postal Code: Project/Performance Site Congressional Districts: PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 2 Form Page 2 Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Smith, Gary (Smith Small Research Project) SENIOR/KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Program Director(s)/Principal Investigator(s). List all other senior/key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Smith, Gary A., MD, DrPH smithga Children's Hospital Principal Investigator Splaingard, Mark L., MD Children's Hospital Co-investigator OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project Human Embryonic Stem Cells No Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: http://stemcells.nih.gov/research/registry/eligibilityCriteria.asp. Use continuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referenced at this time, include a statement that one from the Registry will be used. Cell Line PHS 398 (Rev. 6/09) Page 3 Form Page 2-continued Number the following pages consecutively throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b.